Falling
by Anya Mikato
Summary: In order to live, one must fall, as the falling leaves of autumn do to give way to rebirth in the coming seasons. What must happen for this revelation to occur within the hearts and minds of Bulma and Vegeta?
1. Part One: Sweet and Bitter Memories

Author's Note: This is set in a completely alternate universe. So pretty much, nothing's really compliant with the series except for the characters (which are, unfortunately, not owned by me, so don't sue me!). Well, as promised, it _is_ a Bulma/Vegeta story, my two favorite heterosexual couple of DBZ. This is the first of several parts, and more is to come. Enjoy! Falling 

by A. Mikato

Part One: Sweet and Bitter Memories

She yawned as she smoothened out the wrinkles in her dress. It was of a rustic crimson color, much the same as the color the leaves were turning outside the window. She looked outside, the last remnants of the day setting behind the evergreen hills of the valley. Again she yawned, wishing she hadn't stayed up so late last night. She was busy preparing last-minute adjustments to the new invention she just came up with. It was to be displayed at the Herra Museum that night to the executive director of Capsule Corp. For the past few years, she had been impressing them with her devices, the next one always more innovative than the last. At last she had gained enough respect from Capsule that they were willing to patent this next new machine, along with the ones that would come along.

          She walked over to her kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee. She hoped her lack of sleep wasn't too obvious on her face. A lady had to look beyond splendid in an event such as this. In a world of man, she'd finally manage to win herself a position of high status. And not only that, but she was also proud of the fact that she succeeded this position on her own merits. There were countless times her superiors made it obvious that higher positions would come her way if certain situations arose... Of course she had always been a woman of great self-respect, and could never see herself giving in to the lowest possibility one could conceive. Needless to say most of these encounters with her superiors resulted with her telling them exactly what she thought of their little "proposition," her choice of words a combination of intellect and insults, and always her trademark wit.

          She smiled at the memory while gulping her coffee down. She had gone a long way these past couple of years. She was now twenty-six. Young in terms of years lived, but her eyes told stories of many lifetimes. She was an old soul, one could say. She went through more in the twenty-six years of life she led than most people do in a lifetime. 

          She finished her coffee and made her way to her room. She glanced at the clock and found that she was running late. Hurriedly she slipped her shoes on and brushed through her long, aqua-marine hair. She actually took the time to fix it that night, usually it was straight down or tied back. Tonight, it was loose, thick and elegant with curls cascading over her shoulders. It was something worth celebrating, she thought, as she hastily put a pair of earrings on each ear. It's not everyday you get to dress up like a princess.

          She took one last look in the mirror while putting her coat on. Satisfied, she placed her new invention in a silver briefcase, grabbed her purse and keys, and walked out of the door.

***

          The drive to the museum would take at least half an hour. On the way there, she listened to the radio, once in a while divulging herself in her own thoughts. Thoughts about the speech she'd have to say that night, thoughts about how she looked, if her make-up was on right. She thought about her friends, about seeing all of them after a while. It was so long since she saw them last. She spent most of her time working on her project that she hardly had time to visit. She missed them, really. All of them. Chi Chi, Goku, Krilin, Piccolo. Yeah, and even Roshi. She had wanted to tell Vegeta about it, just because she was always used to concerning him with everyone else. But she didn't get around to it since, what would the Prince of Saiyans want to do with a petty thing like tonight? It was too bad, too. She hadn't seen him in over a year and she had to admit, there were times when his arrogance was missed.

Then there were times when she thought about Yamcha, but instantly stopped herself, knowing thinking about it wouldn't make it any better. It's not your fault, she told herself. It had been nearly six months since she last spoke to him. The two were engaged, ready to be married in a couple of weeks. But as the day of the wedding came closer, she started re-thinking her decision. Was Yamcha really the one? Did she love him as much as she told herself she did? 

Then one day, it just came to her. She realized that the only reason she was with him was because she didn't want to be alone. She couldn't really remember how it came to her, but the fact was, that it did. She loved him, yes, but it wasn't the kind of love she envisioned herself to be in. Yamcha was a good man. He was kind, loving, and stable. But stability wasn't what she yearned for. She yearned for adventure, for a challenge. The very things that were in her own blood. She knew the man she'd fall in love with would have a soul that matched hers, a soul that would tame her.

So she told him. Everything in her heart, she told him. And when she said she couldn't be with him, he knew it had to be so. Because even when they were together, he could feel it. He knew she didn't, couldn't belong to him, and eventually one day he'd have to set her free.

Bulma sighed as she turned the volume on the radio up, trying to divert her thoughts from the latter. She hated admitting how lonely she was sometimes. She lived so far away from her friends, and the one man she thought she loved was just that: a thought. There were seldom any times where she allowed herself to feel vulnerable, and when she did, it was always cut short. She was a woman of unlimited internal strength, and petty feelings like that shouldn't be something to lose sleep over. After a while, she reached Herra Museum and pulled up to the parkway. As she retrieved the silver briefcase from the backseat of her car, she went over her speech in her head, wanting to make a flawless performance that night. She climbed up the row of stairs up to the museum entrance, and made her way inside.

"Damn," she cursed under her breath as she went back the way she came, cursing all the way to the car. She never knew why, but for some reason she always managed to forget to lock her door. She wrapped her coat around her tighter, the wind was getting colder now. Before she walked in, she looked up at the sky for a moment, before finally going inside.

The sun was completely gone now, the stars ready for their appearance.


	2. Part Two: From Darkness to Light

Author's Note: I've received some questions as to where Bulma lives and where Vegeta lives. To tell you the truth, I really don't know! All I know is that they live far away from each other. The story really takes place some time after their last adventure before Trunks, of course. Like I said, this is completely AU, so there's really a lot of things that don't agree with the series. Hope you guys can use your imaginations! One last thing: thanks to all you guys who review my stuff. It's all because of great reviewers that allow me to keep motivated. Thanks!

Falling 

by A. Mikato

Part Two: From Darkness to Light

            "Bulma!"

            She turned her head to look around, wondering which direction her name was being called from. 

            "Miss Bulma, over here!"

            She found Professor Armstrong, who was one of the chief technicians for Capsule Corp. She had grown a close bond with him over the years, even to the point where she considered him a father figure. She never had a dad to look up to while growing up. Armstrong knew this and took Bulma under his wing.

            She walked over to him, standing in front of a room in the hallway. She smiled as she greeted him.

            "Hello, Professor. Your wife was right, you _do_ clean up rather nicely!"

            He laughed. "Well, Bulma, you look amazing yourself."

            She blushed, and ran a hand over her dress to smooth it out. "This was the only thing I could find in the stores that fit me. I didn't have too much time to fix myself up, so I guess I'll take your word for it."

            He glanced at the briefcase she was holding. "Are you ready for your big night?"

            She nodded. "I guess so. I haven't had any time to get nervous." She looked around the hallway. "Do you know where I'm supposed to go, because I don't! This place is huge!"

            He nodded and led her to the grand hallway. "I figured you wouldn't know where to go, so I waited for you out here. You must be excited."

            She shrugged. "Not really." She smirked. "The way I'm feeling tonight, I guess it's more, 'finally!' than anything. I've been working my butt off for so long, and they just now managed to see it!"

            "Well," he said, moving along. "Men in the corporate business are blind to women's accomplishments."

            "I think I out of anyone should know the magnitude of that statement."

            "You've worked hard to be where you are, Bulma. You should be proud."

            They reached the grand hallway. Bulma looked over the crowd of people, all ready to see her new invention. There were at least one hundred of them, dressed prim and proper in tuxedoes and ball gowns. She really didn't know why they were making such a big deal about this thing, but she really didn't mind. Bulma was never one to complain about being the center of attention. Gracefully, she walked up to the executive director, James Lee, who was standing next to a Greek pottery exhibit in front of the museum. 

            "Bulma, here, let me get one of my assistants to take care of that for you," he said gently, as he motioned one of his assistants to retrieve the silver briefcase from Bulma's hands.

            "Thank you, Mr. Lee." She felt her spine shiver in disgust as she felt his eyes study her body. She looked around, trying to find a way to exit the awkwardness of the moment. She could have said things like, "It's such an honor, Mr. Lee, to be here tonight," or, "I couldn't have imagined such a better outcome!" But of course, she didn't, because there was no truth to the statements! In fact, if she were to tell the truth, she'd be saying things like, "You arrogant, stuff-nosed bastard, it's about time you've come around," or, "Things would be a lot better if _I_ had control of the company!" Bulma was a woman of truth, and she wasn't going to let anything jeopardize that.

            "Bulma! Bulma!" 

            She looked across the room, where she spotted some very familiar faces. "Excuse me, Mr. Lee, there are some friends of mine I'd like to speak with."

            He smiled. "Don't be too long," he said. "The ceremony will begin in a few minutes."

            She walked away from him, disgusted. But the sight of her friends made her feel better. Their warm and welcoming faces among the crowd of her corporate peers didn't make her feel so alone anymore.

            She was greeted by Goku first. He hugged her and said hello. She told him that she appreciated him coming. If anyone else didn't come but him, she'd be more than happy. Goku was her dearest friend, and wanted to share experiences like these with him. 

            "Thanks for coming," she said. 

            "I wouldn't have missed it for the world," he said, smiling. "And, uh, you said there was a dinner after this?"

            Bulma laughed, along with Chi Chi, who said her hellos. "That's actually the only way I got him in a tux," Chi Chi said, fixing Goku's bowtie. "I said there was a free gourmet dinner after the ceremony, and he suddenly was very motivated to attend!"

            Bulma hugged Chi Chi as well, and noticed her friend's belly. "Oh my god, Chi Chi!" Bulma exclaimed as she rubbed Chi Chi's stomach gently. "You're huge! The last time I saw you, you weren't even showing!" She looked at Goku. "Have you thought of a name yet?"

            He nodded. "We're thinking about naming him after my grandfather."

            "That's a great choice!" Bulma smiled and leaned over to talk to Chi Chi's stomach. "Hello, little Gohan. This is your Aunt Bulma!" She looked at her two friends, so happy for them and their lives together. Inside, she was always envious of their relationship, for who couldn't see how happy Chi Chi and Goku were? They had a long and rich history together, and now they were making one of their own. 

            "Krilin and Piccolo couldn't make it, they had some things to attend to back home," Goku said. "But they send their regards."

            Bulma smiled, knowing the two wouldn't show up anyway, tuxedoes and fine dining weren't exactly their forte. But she was glad to know they were thinking about her. 

            "Bulma!"

            Professor Armstrong was calling her from the front, signaling that it was time to the ceremony to begin. She excused herself from her friends and proceeded to the front. She could feel all eyes on her, and it was satisfying. She finally felt that she was getting the respect and admiration she deserved.

            "Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention?" Armstrong said as Bulma approached him. "Tonight, we will be celebrating the accomplishments of a very special and talented young lady." He looked over to her and smiled sincerely. "Bulma has been working with us for over six years, and through those years, she has contributed many innovative projects and ideas. Capsule Corp. would like to recognize her achievements by giving her original patents and full support from our company for all her inventions, from the past and those to come, and for the present." He signaled the assistants to unveil her invention. As they did, amazed gasps echoed through the room. Armstrong handed the floor over to Bulma.

"Good evening everyone," she said. "I'd like to thank you all for being here tonight." She walked     over to her invention and placed a hand on it. "The Earth is a very beautiful thing. It's not hard to see, I think everyone in this room can at least agree with me when I say that. But although people know and see how beautiful the Earth is, few are actually doing anything to conserve it.

"I've invented many things to aid the conservation of the Earth. Inventions that save electricity, lower the percentage of litter and waste, inventions that purify the water that we drink. But I had yet to invent something that would spare the air of the waste and toxins that are so unfortunately rising in percentage every time we run a gas-powered factory, every time we fly our airplanes through the sky, every time we start the ignition of our cars. 

            "But tonight, I am going to show you something I have concurred to be the most innovative, the most energy-saving, the most Earth-friendly invention I have come up with up to date." She smiled, her speech delivered eloquently and perfectly so far. "This, my friends, is Patent Number Zero Zero Zero One," she smiled and paused. "I have yet to find a suitable name for it." The crowd mingled in mild laughter. "It has the ability to use pure water as a means for gas." The simplicity in her words was ironically the biggest statement of the night. "I don't see a need to explain it. Rather, it'd be more effective to show you." She took a bottle of water and poured it into the funnel-like structure of her invention. The crowd was waiting in anticipation. 

            "Professor Armstrong, if you would be so aid me in removing the energy source inside this museum." He nodded, and she faced the audience to explain her test. "This building's lights are run by gas electricity. Dr. Armstrong will remove the fixture that allows the gas to run the current, and I will replace it with 0001, and you'll be the first to witness it at work. From darkness to light, I guess you could say."

            Professor Armstrong removed the power fixture, and the entire room went black. Bulma walked slowly with her invention at hand to where Armstrong was. "Excuse me, Professor, if you could allow me some room."

            "Yes, of course," he said, as he walked far from her to give her space.

            Bulma placed 0001 into the nook where the original power source was, ready to amaze her colleagues. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Patent 0001!" She lifted the lever that started the current, and in a matter of nanoseconds the lights went back on. People gasped and clapped in adoration. But as quickly as the lights went on, Bulma noticed a spark of electricity running through the walls. It reached the power source in the wall. Bulma had been around enough technology to recognize the magnitude of that tiny spark.

            A bomb...

            Before she had time to run, the spark reached its destination- Patent Number Zero Zero Zero One. But before it exploded she felt her waist being whisked away, like a strong wind. She stood, in shock, as the wall exploded, as well as her invention. The explosion was small, it didn't do any damage to anyone around else. But it would have killed her if she had remained standing there. And that wind, what was that wind that brought her to safety?

            The crowds were running now, screaming, as crowds often do. To Bulma everything was a blur, like a dream. Her eyes were still, glazed over with shock. What was going on?

            She saw Chi Chi and Goku running towards her from afar. Her senses started to return, and she shook her head to clear her thoughts. 

            "Are you hurt?"

            That voice...It was familiar. 

            "Are you all right?" it asked again.

            Bulma closed her eyes and sank into her dream. It was all too much right now, too many things to handle all at once. She felt her knees give way, only to feel arms- those very arms that pushed her away from that explosion- keep her from falling to the ground. Before she blacked out completely, she opened her eyes and said his name before closing her eyes again.

            "Vegeta..."


	3. Part Three: Kind of Like Divine Interven...

Author's Note: Greetings, all. Here is chapter three of my fic. Hope you guys like it so far. Well, Vegeta's here now! Yay! If you guys have any questions or comments, either post it on the review board or feel free to e-mail me at wishingstar49@aol.com. 

Falling 

by A. Mikato

Part Three: Kind of Like Divine Intervention...

24 hours earlier...

            He could hear the wind howling outside his window, taking the leaves off the trees as it breezed by. It was almost midnight. He had been trying to get some rest, but was unable to. The intensity of his thoughts kept him wide awake. 

            There wasn't anything really specific he was thinking about. It was lots of things, really. Things were pretty uneventful the past few months. Threats to the Earth had been taken care of before they grew too big. Petty things like that weren't enough to quench the Prince of Saiyajns lust for challenge.

            He found a nice, secluded piece of land that he claimed suitable for a living space. He constructed a home, and resided there, constantly training for that glorious day a real battle would face him. 

            As the night wore on, his mind slipped deeper into questions, questions he never liked to ask because he knew he didn't have an answer to them. But somehow these questions seemed to have a mind of their own, leaking into his consciousness, frustrating him more and more.

            What is your purpose here, Vegeta?

            Why are you on Earth?

            Is battle an adequate enough reason for you?

            Vegeta jerked out of bed, unable to tolerate the lingering introspection taking place inside his mind. He felt like going outside, getting some air. He threw on an old tee-shirt and proceeded outside. He stretched his body out a little, then took a deep breath of the cool night air. He closed his eyes, letting the crispness of the night to enter his lungs. He opened his eyes, and in an instant was levitating in the air. Tonight would be a good night for a nice trip around the world, he thought. Maybe two trips. Just, anything to keep his mind busy. He didn't like idleness, he favored being active, accomplishing things. He took one more deep breath before speeding into the night.

            As he reached his half-way mark, he noticed an old house engulfed in flames below him. He stopped, just to catch his breath, but couldn't ignore the screaming, helpless people running desperately to save their lives. He thought nothing of it at first, telling himself it wasn't his job and that he'd let the professionals take care of it. He readied himself to take off again when a woman's piercing scream echoed through the air.

            "My baby! My baby! Please, someone save my baby!"

            Vegeta hesitated for a moment, detesting the fact that his conscience was tying him down. Hanging around humans has made you weak, he thought to himself, ready to take off once again.

            "Please! My son! My son is still in there!" Vegeta looked down as onlookers could do only that- look on. 

            He sighed and slumped his shoulders, knowing very well what he had to do. He flew down to where the building was, ignoring surprised looks and gasps from the townsfolk. He landed in front of the woman he noticed, and asked her where her child was.

            "Inside, sir," she said hysterically. "He's inside! He's trapped! Please save him!"

            "Calm down. Which floor?" He asked impatiently.

            "The fifth floor. Hurry!"

            Vegeta turned his head to study the building. He looked for an opening, and found one at the very top. A window was on the verge of collapsing in, and there he'd take advantage of it. He flew to the top in an instant, and once inside, tried not to breathe in the fumes. Even Saiyajns needed oxygen. He made his way onto the fifth floor and heard the cries of an infant."

            Keep crying, he thought. That way I can find you. 

            He couldn't see anything through the flames. It was only the baby's cries that allowed Vegeta to find him. Once he retrieved the child, he burst a hole through the walls, and flew outside into safety. He handed the mother her child, and asked if there were any other people trapped inside the building. She said no, and before she got a chance to thank him, he was up in the sky, and gone.

***

            He flew a few more miles, until he felt like stopping somewhere to have a drink. It was a long night, and he figured he deserved it, anyway. He spotted a pub and landed there. There weren't many people inside, and the ones who were, were passed out all over the bar. Vegeta decided it would do and ordered a beer from the bartender.

            "You don't look like you're from around here," the bartender said, handing the beer to him. 

            "If you only knew," Vegeta muttered.

            "What was that?"

            "Nothing. Please, leave me be."

            The bartender took his signal, and complied, knowing that if he didn't, he'd be in some serious trouble.

            Vegeta drank the beer, slowly at first, but then faster as he ordered more and more rounds. He wasn't a big drinker, but there was something about the way he was feeling that night that he wanted to get rid of. This restlessness he felt, it wasn't like him. It wasn't like him at all. He wanted adventure. He _needed_ adventure. The very core of his being depended on the thrill of life. It was in his blood. 

            And...he needed a woman.

            He laughed at the thought. Yes, it was true, there were certainly times when he craved for the pleasure of being with a woman. But what Earth woman could possibly match the sheer nobility of a Saiyajn? There were no women on Earth who could satisfy the requirements of someone of Vegeta's status. To find a woman of great strength, of great beauty, of great intelligence, to find a woman who possessed all three qualities was deemed by him impossible. 

            There was one, however. For a moment he thought it'd be her. But no, she would not do. If his memory served him correct, she'd be married by now. The last time he saw her, she was wearing an engagement ring, given to her by Yamcha. She was beautiful, that was never a question. But her heart belonged to someone else, and so Vegeta let that matter fall away into the back of his mind. 

            He finished another beer, his second one that night. He told himself it would be the last, and paid the bartender. As he stood up, he heard her name.

            "Bulma..."

            He shook his head. No. It had to be coincidence. That, or the alcohol he consumed. Was his mind playing tricks on him?

            "Yes, Bulma! That babe with the blue hair who works for Capsule Corp.!"

            So he did hear it. He looked across the room. A pair of well dressed men who looked like they had a too few many drinks staggered in the bar, talking loudly. 

            "So she's the one they're gonna," one of them said, "you know..." He slid a finger across his neck, laughing. The other one joined in on the laughter.

            "Yep, that's her, all right. Too bad, too, 'cause I'd like to do something else to her, if you know what I mean!"

            Vegeta rushed the two men. "You know, I'm extremely grateful."

            One of the men looked up at him, bewildered. "What are you talking about?"

            Vegeta pressed his hands together, cracking a few knuckles here and there. "I've been in the mood to punch something all night, and I couldn't find a perfect target...until now." He swung his fist into one of the men's stomach, and with his other fist jabbed the other man. The two went flying out of the bar, and Vegeta followed.

            "Hey," the bartender called out, "thanks for cleaning up."

            The two men cowered in fear on the hard ground, watching Vegeta draw nearer.

            "What do you want, Mister?" One of them asked, digging in his pocket. "H-here, take my-"

            "I don't want your money," Vegeta said, disgusted. "I want information. You mentioned a very familiar name to me. Tell me about her."

            The two men looked at one another. Vegeta stepped closer. "There are two ways we can go about this, gentlemen," he continued, walking closer. "I'm sure you can figure it out."

            One of them men started crying, and cowering at Vegeta's feet. "Look, just don't kill us, okay?"

            "I'm not going to kill you. But I _will_ if _she_ gets killed. Now tell me what you know." 

            "H-how do you know her?" One man asked, trying to hold back his tears. "Why do you care so much? It's just business, all right?"

            Vegeta tightened his fist. "She happens to be a close friend of one of my...er...companions." Vegeta knew how close she and Kakkaraut were, and knew that if Bulma died, Goku would do all he could to with her back with the Dragonballs. Vegeta wasn't doing anything else that night, so he might as well save an eventual wish for something more important.

            Vegeta, impatient of these men's ramblings, kicked them both in their stomachs, but not too hard. He wanted to let these guys know he was serious. "I'm going to ask you one more time, what do you know about Bulma?"

            The other man groveled at Vegeta's feet, obviously in pain. "Look Mister, all we know is that tomorrow night she's going to display this new invention of hers at this museum! There's this guy, Armstrong, who's been jealous of her all these years and wants to kill her and steal all her ideas!!!"

            "How do you know about all this?"

            "Look, we're not in on the plan! You gotta believe us! We were just walking across the second floor one day, where Armstrong's office is, and heard him rant about this plan! He caught us listening to him, and told us that he'd fire us if we ever told anyone! Please, you can't tell him it was us-"

            Vegeta shook his head as he walked away, in disgust. Let the universe deal with their souls, he thought, as he looked up at the night sky, then flew into it.


	4. Part Four: Now and Here

Author's Note: Hey, guys, sorry for the delay! Finals and term papers are bombarding me with so much work that I barely have the time to even think about this story! Well, here's chapter four on the way, I can't guarantee when the next chapters will be up, so please bear with me. Thanks for all the people who are supporting me with their wonderful reviews, thanks so much!

Falling

by A. Mikato

Part Four: Now and Here

Present Day...

                He stood at the corner of her living room, watching the red and orange leaves fall slowly outside her window. It was nearing midnight now, the full light of the moon was shining brightly out in the night sky. Chi Chi and Goku had left some time ago, leaving Vegeta to watch over Bulma. She regained consciousness a few hours after the whole ordeal. Goku wanted to stay and make sure she was all right, but Chi Chi needed him more. It was only a matter of days before she'd be ready to give birth. Goku asked Vegeta to stay and take care of her, and reluctantly, the Prince of Saiyajins agreed.

                She was sitting up on the couch, dressed now in her pajamas and wrapped in a warm blanket. She gazed out at the same window as Vegeta, her eyes glossed over as if waking up from a dream.

                "How did you know where to find me?" She asked finally, a few moments after he had explained how he knew about the assassination attempt.

                He turned his head to her. "I followed your energy signal."

                She nodded. "Oh."

                Vegeta looked at her. It had been quite a while since he saw her last. Truthfully, he had no idea how he still retained the memory of her energy signal. Usually after a few weeks or so pass, he forgets insignificant signals. But Bulma was no ordinary woman, and her strong will held a different signal than that of most humans he came in contact with.

                He glanced over at the coffee table, where the tea Chi Chi had made Bulma remained in tact. "Why don't you have some of that tea," he said, trying to sound more nurturing than like he was giving an order. He didn't quite know how to handle himself around women.

                Bulma looked up at him and smiled weakly. "It's all right. I'm fine." She wrapped the blanket tighter around her shoulders, letting a small sigh escape her lips. "Thank you, Vegeta."

                "Hm? Oh, no, it was Chi Chi who made the tea for you."

                Bulma shifted her weight on the couch and shook her head. "No, I mean, thank you for saving my life."

                Vegeta nodded, unsure of what to say. 

                "I just can't believe it," Bulma said, crossing her legs under her. "Armstrong...out of all people..." She shook her head. "I guess you can't trust anybody anymore these days."

                She looked over at Vegeta, who was standing silently across the room. She smiled. "You don't have to stand there, you can sit down." Strangely, she found him more attractive that night, standing in front of the window like that, the light reflecting off his skin. She always found him attractive, though. His level of arrogance was intolerable to most people, but for her, it was something she found herself compelled to whenever she was around him. It was unfortunate that their relationship was none more than mere acquaintances. 

                He shifted his weight, and nodded. He felt so insecure! He had never thought of what to do in situations like this, he never thought of how to act. Battle was so much a part of his life that he had never been exposed to normal, everyday happenings like having a conversation. 

                He walked over to the couch, and Bulma made room for him to sit. He did so, rather awkwardly, which caused Bulma to smile. I bet he doesn't really interact with us humans too much, she thought, studying him with her eyes. She wondered if he could feel her gaze on him, like he could feel her energy. She was staring at him rather intensely.

                "So, how have you been, Vegeta?" 

                He turned his head to her and looked down, somewhat afraid of her eyes. He wasn't actually afraid of her eyes themselves, he was more afraid of being outwardly obvious of how much he'd be looking into them. It was no question Bulma was a beautiful woman, and he didn't want to give himself away. Feelings are for humans, he always said.

                "I have been well," he said, rather sternly. "And you?"

                "I've been okay, too."

                "I...uh...how is Yamcha?"

                She looked at him, surprised he would even ask. It was a sweet attempt at conversation, but bitter in a sense. "Well, he's fine. What was the last you heard about me and him?"

                "That you two were to be married."

                "Well, it seems you haven't been updated." She looked at him. "I left him some time ago."

                Vegeta tipped his head slightly to the side, somewhat surprised. "I'm sorry to hear that."

                "Don't be. It's better this way."

                He took a deep breath and looked outside, where the wind was blowing harder, taking more leaves off the trees with it. "Perhaps I should leave now. You should get some rest. The authorities have apprehended Armstrong and everyone else they believed was part of the attempt, so you should be safe." He stood up, and started for the door. "But just in case you feel you need something," he said, turning to her. Once he did, he knew it was a mistake, because instantly the sight of her erased his thoughts, and he was left speechless in her presence- her aura was enough to stop an entire army.

                Bulma sensed his hesitance, and grinned, somewhat touched. "Thanks, Vegeta. But don't worry about me, I'm a big girl." He nodded and turned around, heading for the door.

                "Wait," she said, suddenly, rising from the couch. He turned to her, and waited.

                "Maybe we can see each other again...you know...without any monsters or guns or explosions..." She said, smiling. 

                He smiled- which surprised Vegeta as much as it did her. "Perhaps."

                She nodded and winked. "Good night, Vegeta."

                "Good night." He walked out of her apartment and close the door behind him. 

                She threw herself back down onto the couch, her cheeks flushed and her breath short. She looked outside her window, watching what looked like a shooting star fly up into the night...


End file.
